1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball test hitter used for testing a club after manufacture of a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following constitution is known as a conventional golf ball test hitter.
That is, using a base member composed to be adjustable in angle, the golf ball test hitter comprises a first arm controlled in swivel by a servo motor about the central axis of this base member, and a second arm, provided at a free end of this first arm, which swivels about 1.5 times in the same direction of the swivel angle of the first arm by gear ratio or pulley ratio, in which the second arm includes clamping means for detachably fixing and holding a golf club, and twisting means for twisting the clamping means by a specified angle from a back swing top position to a follow-through end position of the golf club.
According to the conventional apparatus, a club swivel trajectory nearly equivalent to a form of a model player such as a first-class professional can be obtained by the twisting action by a specified angle, and reliable testing can be executed, but, to the contrary, since the clamping means is twisted by a single servo motor through gear coupling means (so-called uniaxial control constitution) in order to obtain the twisting angle by a specified angle, that is, a motion corresponding to the move of the wrist of the model play (so-called wrist turn), only a single monotonous specified club swivel trajectory (so-called pattern) is obtained, and various arbitrary patterns corresponding to the beginner, experienced amateur and professional cannot be obtained, and varied test results corresponding to various patterns cannot be obtained.